I'm Human
by Nessa Crazyinlove
Summary: Lo tenía todo. Pero eso cambia un atardecer de verano. No sabe como pasó, pero de un plumazo se lo quitaron todo. ¿Quién tiene la o es lo que no se ha parado de decir Katniss desde el accidente de coche. Dejar la Ciudad atrás es la mejor apuesta. Pero durante su estancia en el pueblo sabe que algo no termina de encajar. Sobre todo con ese chico de profundos ojos azules
1. Prólogo

Frío.

Eso era lo que sentía.

Intento mover las manos, pero es como si me pesaran una tonelada.

Pruebo a intentar abrir los ojos, pero obtengo el mismo resultado.

Además, y espero no volverme loca, tengo un número en la cabeza.

12

Que con cada respiración va decreciendo.

Pero de golpe, se para.

Empiezo a escuchar voces. Y a percibir olores.

La negrura bruma que no había percibido que me rodeaba, empezaba a aclararse.

Es como si me arrastran para llevarme lejos de este abismo.

No fui consciente de cuando abrí los ojos.

Pude distinguir una cosa naranja que no paraba de moverse, y que no paraba de hablar cosas sin sentido.

¿Y porqué narices no paraba de llorar?

-Katniss

Esa voz...dios mío, ¡me suena !, pero ahora mismo no sabría decir quién...podía ser. No caía en ello.

-Katniss, mírame.

No podía. La bruma no sé dispersaba, y amenazaba con dejarme caer de nuevo.

En un último sollozo, la voz dijo:

-No me abandones.

Con eso, poco a poco mi visión se aclaró al completo.

Me cayó una lágrima en la cara, pero cuando intenté limpiarmela, de mi mano no pude mover más que los dedos levemente.

-Me alegra que al fin hayas despertado, Princesa - Alcé la vista a el hombre que estaba sentado al lado de Pelo Naranja.

Se veía que no había dormido, pero desde hace mucho tiempo. Su piel era pálida y llevaba una barba de más de tres días.

"_-Ya te compré otra nueva - respondió mi padre sin mirar por el espejo retrovisor. _

_- ¡Pero no sería la misma! La quiero, ¿Podemos dar la vuelta?_

_-¡Por favor! ¡Es sólo una chaqueta, Katniss! - miré a mi hermana como sí le hubiera crecido un ojo en la frente._

_¡Ella debería saber que ESTO es importante para mí! ¡Con ella he vivido el mejor beso que me han dado nunca! _

_- No lo es_

_-Lo superarás _

_-¡No! ¡La quiero! - está bien, sé que comportarme así no me llevará a mucho, pero necesitaba sacar a flote este pequeño berrinche infantil._

_Bueno, puede que no sea muy pequeño._

_- Está bien, tan sólo..- comenzó a demir mi padre.."_

Parpadeé, mareada.

Esto...era extraño.

-Sus pupilas están demasiado dilatadas - Alcé de nuevo la vista, para encontrarme a un hombre de bata blanca, con una mini linterna en la mano, cuya luz proyectaba directamente en mi ojo.

¿Cuándo había llegado este hombre? ¿Y porqué olía tanto a desinfectante?

-¿Estará bien? - el hombre asistió.

Yo gruñí en respuesta.

Haymitch crió entre dientes mientras Pelo Naranja se levantaba y me cogía de las mejillas para darme un beso de esos de los que te dejan la huella.

Gruñí de nuevo, pero aún así me lo dio.

"-_Deberías ser menos egoísta, ¡Sólo piensas en tí !_

_-¡Cállate Prim! Eres demasiado irritante, ¿No sabes mantener la boca cerrada? - de lágrimas se cargaban sus ojos. Me odiaba a mí misma por tratarla así, pero es que en algunas ocasiones sacaba de quicio hasta a ese gato negro feo._

_-Te odio"_

Me sentía la cara húmeda, y tenía la respiración agitada. Sentía mi corazón latir de manera brusca y alocada.

- Te pondrás bien. Todo estará bien - era un milagro que pudiera negar con la cabeza.

Algo había pasado. Sí no, yo no estaría aquí, en esta cama, sin poder casi moverme.

Miré a Haymich, preguntandole por los ojos.

El suspiró, demasiado agotado y abatido.

Un nuevo temor se enganchó de mi pecho.

-Pr...- ambos se acercaron, para poder escucharme mejor.

¿Mi volumen de voz era tan bajo? No me lo podía creer, pero ahora no era importante.

Debía conseguír decir su nombre.

Lentamente, fui cogiendo aire y fuerzas. Lo diría. Y sería ahora.

-No pasa nada, tranquila - Pelo Naranja me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Me fije en ella, y al fin la reconocí.

Effie.

Moví los labios, e intenté pronunciar el nombre.

Al principio tan sólo me salían algo parecido a balbuceos, pero finalmente, el nombre salió de un tirón de mis labios.

-Prim.. - ambos se miraron, preocupados.

Luego volvieron a mirarme.

Me estaban diciendo algo, pero no sabía el qué.

Haymitch se carraspeó la garganta.

-Katniss...tus padres - se tomó un instante para tomar aire ycerró los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que esto no me iba a gustar para nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo supe.

Han muerto.

Los he matado.

¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, con una nueva historia entre manos. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Necesito opiniones! Me alimento de ellas, ya lo saben.

Respecto a las actualizaciones, no estoy segura de cuando subiré, puede que elija entre los viernes y sábados para publicar, lo mas seguro.

¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!

Xoxo


	2. Capítulo 1 Nuevo Comienzo

Capítulo 1

_Dos meses después_

El funeral de mis padres se celebró una semana después de que yo despertara.

Odio decir esto, y además, creo que nunca me hubiera imaginado decirmelo, pero las cosas hay que decirlas: me doy asco. Asco porque fui egoista. Prim tenía razón. Solo pienso en mí.

Cuando me miro las manos, la veo cuando apenas tenía cinco años. En esa edad, no se despegaba de mí, de mí ni de nadie.

Mamá siempre decía que las cosas pasaban en el momento menos esperado, pero cuando más se necesita.

Entonces, si pasan en el momento que más se necesita, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no dentro de veinte o cuarenta años? No quiero esto.

No quiero sentarme los próximos años lamentándome su muerte, su prematura muerte.

Quiero visitarles, presentarles a mi novio, a sus futuros nietos, cuidarles cuando lleguen a la vejez, aguantar a mi padre quejarse por cualquier chorrada, como lo es tomarse las pastillas, una para cada parte del cuerpo, que sumandolas todas, se convierten en una pequeña montaña diaria. Pero no podré.

No me preguntaré el porque de nuevo. Ya lo sabía.

La culpa es mía.

Quería esa chaqueta mas que nada, pero mi berrinche infantil les llevó a su muerte.

Porque obligué a mi padre a dar la vuelta.

Aprieto los labios y cierro los ojos, buscando aquel recuerdo. Pero mi mente se niega a participar, dejandolo todo negro.

Frustrada, me levanto de la lápida de mi madre.

No puedo parar de dar vueltas a mi mente. Me encantaría un solo instante de calma. Pero no puedo. No me lo merezco.

Casi se me saltan las lágrimas cuando Effie me dijo dos días después de que desperté, que Prim seguía viva.

Ese mismo día, después de correr durante bastante tiempo por el Hospital, buscándola, la encontré tumbada, repleta de tubos. Y había una máquina que respiraba por ella.

Cuando Haymitch y Effie me encontraron en la habitación de Prim, totalmente rigida, me lo dijeron : estaba en coma.

Mi mundo se rompió más de lo que estaba.

Cuando me dieron el alta, regresé a casa. No fue lo mas sensato.

Lo rompí todo. Luego lo lamenté.

Necesitaba a mis padres, necesitaba a Prim.

No podía ni puedo cargar con todo esto.

Cuando miro a las lápidas de mis padres, siento como si debería haber muerto con ellos. Pero cuando miro a mi pequeño patito, tubada en esa cama blanca y repleta de tubos, quiero aferrarme a la vida, tenerlo todo preparado para cuando ella despierte.

Suspiré.

Es como tener cuchillos clavados en el corazón.

-Katniss - no hacía falta darme la vuelta para saber quién era.

Haymitch se sentó a mi lado, sin decir nada, simplemente mirando a sus manos que no paraban de moverse.

-Debemos irnos - le miré, pero no dije ningún comentario.

Ya le grité bastante cuando me propuso mudarnos lejos.

No queria abandonar a mis padres, además, mi hermana podría despertar de un momento a otro.

Pero después, cedí. Supongo que lo hice porque no quería discutir más.

Pero le hice prometer que cuando Prim despertara, vendría. Da igual cómo, movería tierra y aire con tal de volver a su lado, y acunarla en mis brazos.

Nos levantamos, pero no podía dejar de mirar sus lápidas, decoradas por las decenas de rosas blancas que traje todos los días hasta hoy.

Le seguí hasta el coche, pero antes de subir, hizo un comentario que no debió haber hecho.

- Alegra esa cara, ni que fuera tu funeral - afilé la mirada en su dirección.

- Practicamente lo es, ¿no crees? - vi el arrepentimiento en su mirada, pero no quise mirarle más.

Me subí a la parte trasera de su camioneta sin decir nada mas.

En el asiento de copiloto, Effie no paraba de hablar por su telefono móvil.

-¡Y lo quiero brillando cuando llegue! -apreté los labios en una linea.

Bueno, mas bien no paraba de chillar.

Lo sentía por la persona con la que estaba hablando.

Cuando colgó bufó. Me recordó a Battercup, ese feo, andrajoso y...

Un maullido. Creo que provenía del maletero.

Miré a Haymitch, esperando por respuestas.

Pero no dijo nada, bien porque no me vió, o bien porque prefería ignorarme.

Una de dos.

-¿Lo...lo habeis traído? - fue Effie quien me contestó.

-¿Cómo no ibamos a hacerlo? ¿Y si Prim despierta y no lo encuentra qué?

-No hay _y si_. Despertará - Effie cerró la boca.

Cuando volvió a hablar, estaba más calmada. Y no era el mismo tema, cosa que agradecí.

-Te gustará la nueva casa, ya verás - no podía ver sus ojos a través de esas gruesas gafas de sol al estilo de los 80, pero imaginaba que no me estaba mirando.

No respondí.

Yo era la primera que no quería irse. Mas que nada, porque mi familia está anclada aquí. Para siempre.

Hola! lo siento, no podía esperar hasta este viernes para subir este capitulo.

Necesito opiniones!

Se que no es muy largo, pero hay que tener paciencia.

Ps: quiero dar las gracias a Lyzeth98 por comentar en el Prólogo. Espero verte en más capitulos :)

Os mando un abrazo a todos

Nos vemos en el siguiente! ;)


	3. Capítulo 2 Recuerdo

_Risas. Mas bien carcajadas un poco aguadas y tontas, causa del alcohol, venían del patio delantero. La fiesta había empezado hace menos de media hora, y la casa de los Hawthorne estaba hasta arriba de gente._

_La música retumbaba por toda la casa, haciendo bailar a cientos de personas dentro de ella, en el patio y en la piscina, y...¡Que digo!¡Por todos lados!, incluso creo que se las habían arreglado para subir al tejado._

_El ambiente era de todo menos suave y seco. Lo digo, mas que nada, porque cualquier pareja que mirase no se daban besos, se deboraban. _

_Sonreí interiormente._

_Esa noche era mía y lo sabía._

_A mi lado, Clove estaba enlazada con mi brazo. Su expresión de la cara era un reflejo de la mía misma: suave, pero con brillo feroz._

_Nuestros vestidos eran estrechos, brillantes y extradamente cortos, haciéndonos lucir piernas kilométricas._

_Eramos la envidia, y eso lo confirmaban mas de una mirada celosa por parte de las chicas, y una lenta evaluación por la de los chicos._

_A lo lejos, entre la gente, divisé a Gale. _

_Me relamí los labios, pensando en cómo llamarle la atención. Estaba lista para cualquier cosa que pasara. Lo que fuera._

_Volví a sonreír cuando comenzó a sonar la canción con la que arrasaba por donde pasaba. Clove, que estaba hablando con otra compañera del equipo, se giró y me sonrió de medio lado._

_Juro que esta chica me leía la mente._

_Nos enlazamos los brazos, y cuando llegamos a el salón donde estaba él, comenzamos a mover las caderas. _

_Al principio suave, muy lento y extremadamente sexy. A medida que la música aumentaba nosotras nos adaptabamos, danzando, provocando._

_Unas manos comenzaron a acariciarme la cadera, de arriba a abajo._

_No hacía falta darme la vuelta para saber que es él. _

_Gale_

_Su olor es inconfundible, a comparación de muchos otros. Y es capaz de alocarme en un sólo instante._

_-No te ví llegar - aún sin girarme, sonreí y respondí:_

_-Que pena, porque yo si te ví al pasar._

_-¿Y porqué no has ido a avisarme? - me susurró al oido, haciendo sacudir mi cuerpo._

_-De esta manera es más divertida, ¿No crees?- gruñó por lo bajo._

_Sus manos se pusieron rígidas en mis caderas, y me volteó._

_Sus pupilas estaban dilatas por el deseo._

_Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda, y más allá._

_Unas oleadas de estrecimiento amenazaban con hacerme caer, pero sus manos lo impidieron. Lo sentía por todas partes: mi pecho, mi cintura, mis..._

_-Se mía esta noche - abrí mis ojos, sin saber que estaban cerrados._

_Mi mirada viajó desde su nuez de adán, posandose en su pectoral culpido y finalmente paró en su..._

_-¿Qué me dices? - regresé mi mirada a sus ojos._

_Seguían como antes pero...¿era esa semilla la de inseguridad?_

_No pude reprimir el impulso de juguetear con el cuello de su camisa, ni mucho menos mi sonrisa, mientras le decía:_

_-Mmm, no sé, no sé - me atreví a levantar la vista, solo para ver como su inseguridad crecía con cada palabra. Mi sonrisa se desplazó a una esquina de mi boca sin poder reprimirlo - que tal si te digo molto bene - ahora era él el que no podía reprimir la sonrisa._

_-Bailame.. - sus ojos se cerraron, disfrutando del momento._

_Me atreví a acercame y susurrarle con una voz baja y finciendo inocencia:_

_-¿Cómo? - los abrió de golpe y con una voz ronca respondió:_

_-Lento "_

No se cómo pude soñar con eso. Otra vez.

Tome aire, llenando mis pulmones, para luego soltarlo en un suspiro.

No quería mas que olvidarlo.

Olvidar todas esas fiestas, olvidar a esos amigos que ni siquiera me fueron a visitar a el hospital tras el accidente, olvidar que estoy a cientos de miles de quilómetros lejos de mi única hermana viva, y de mis padres muertos.

Pero eso es imposible.

Está tan dentro de mí y está tan vivo como los latidos de mi corazón.

Me enderecé en la cama y miré el despertador.

_¡Genial!_

Las 8:30 am.

Primer día de instituto y ya llegaba tarde.

Bueno, teoricamente estoy a mitad de curso, empezando en un centro nuevo, con gente nueva.

Mi primer impulso es dejar caer mi cabeza en la almohada en un ruido sordo, pero no puedo.

Tengo que levantarme, ducharme, y me da igual si llego cinco minutos mas tarde.

Total, no me va a hacer mas daño del que hay.

¡Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada! Pero tuve que resolver unos asuntos familiares, y ya estoy de vuelta!

¿Que les pareció? Adelanto que en proximo capi veremos a Peeta! ¿Cómo se le imaginan? Yo de muchas maneras jeje, pero mas que mi opinion necesito la vuestra. Es very very importante.

Nos vemos en el prox. Capi!

xoxo.


End file.
